The Bone Identity
The Bone Identity is the eighth episode in Season 1 of Dog With a Blog. This episode scored 3.1 million viewers in its initial airing on January 27, 2013. Synopsis Karl Fink, the neighbor of the Jennings-James family, becomes very interested in the possibility of Stan having a secret after hearing Avery mention it, and grows determined to figure out what it is. Plot Avery Jennings is getting fed up with her nemesis Karl Fink. When Karl hears Avery talking about how Stan has a secret (the true secret being his ability to talk unbeknownst to him), Karl becomes incredibly determined to find out what Stan's secret it. Karl takes Stan to his house to try to figure out what his secret is. Upon failing, Karl then begins to constantly try to figure out. When trying to figure out how to stop Karl, Avery finds out that her brother Tyler is a math genius, but he keeps it a secret as he thinks his math abilities are embarrassing, worrying others won't think he's "cool" anymore if they know. Avery gets an idea on how to take down Karl which involves Tyler competing against Karl in the math competition. While talking about the plan to take down Karl, Chloe gets frustrated that Avery and Tyler won't have a go with her suggestions, nor so as much as listening to what she has to say. While with Karl, Chloe tells Karl that Stan is a math genius. Unknown to him, this play was part of a bigger ruse to gain Karl's trust so that Chloe could give him false information and have him believe it without him questioning it, having believed Chloe is working with him now. On the day of the math competition, Karl is shocked that Tyler is competing, but when he sees Stan at the window, he believes that Stan is giving him the answers. Later, Karl has a breakdown and says that Stan is cheating for Tyler. This outburst causes him to be disqualified and consequently lose the competition. He confronts Avery and she leads him to believe that they set him up and that Stan is just a regular dog. In a subplot, Chloe keeps wearing a magician costume to school, so her father Bennett starts wearing an exact copy of it so it will be a problem for Chloe. Despite his efforts, she still continues to wear it. As a result, both Bennett and Ellen wear it, and Chloe no longer wants to wear hers. Eventually, Chloe becomes obsessed with her new princess costume, but it is getting out of hand as she is selling pixie dust at school. Bennett continues to work on a strategy to make her give it up, which he calls "say yes-up to the dress-up" according to his book. Ellen becomes involved in the situation and she helps Bennett, although she is completely humiliated. In the end, the strategy works but Chloe moves onto a pirate phase. Cast Main Cast *Blake Michael as Tyler James *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Kuma as Stan Recurring Cast * Kayla Maisonet as Lindsay Guest Cast *L.J. Benet as Karl Fink *Kaylee Bryant as Maddie *Audrey Whitby as Sabrina * Keith Gerchak as Mr. Beeds Quotes Avery: I'z been finked? What kind of brainless buffoon would buy those? Tyler: Oh cool, they're in! And remember, I still have a mug and a mousepad coming! Trivia *First appearance of Karl Fink. *This episode marks the final appearance of Stan played by Kuma. *The episode title is a reference to the Jason Bourne film ''The Bourne Identity ''(2002). *Chloe makes a reference to Peanuts comic series when she says, "What was I thinking? Bleah!" *The design of Stan's blog is different in this episode. Goofs *On the shirts, it would have shown Avery holding the flowers. *When Karl lets Avery listen to the autotune, Avery's first phase is with her hands put on hips but then, immediately, her hands are straight instead of on her hips. *While Ellen is reading Bennett's book and came out of the bathroom, the women's bathroom is on the other side of the building. Videos Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2013 Episodes